1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional electric motors, wiring members are typically arranged on an insulator covering teeth of an armature. These wiring members are arranged to connect coils with one another or connect the coils with an external power supply.
JP-A 2007-325481 discloses an example of a conventional inner-rotor brushless motor in which a stator core is covered with an insulator. A positioning recessed portion is defined in an inside surface of an outside wall, which is positioned above the insulator and radially outward of a coil. The positioning of the recessed portion is arranged to extend upward in an axial direction. When a lead wire is wound around the stator core to define the coil, a winding start portion of the lead wire is pulled upward and radially outward to be positioned within the positioning recessed portion, whereby a position at which the winding of the lead wire is started is fixed.
However, in the case of an armature in which a wiring member is arranged radially outward of a wall portion of an insulator, if a winding start portion and a winding end portion of a lead wire to define a coil are arranged to intersect with each other in a radial direction, an intersection portion of the lead wire will be brought into contact with the wall portion of the insulator. This contact may cause the wall portion to be pressed radially outward to undergo deformation, making it difficult to arrange the wiring member on the insulator.